


Nice to meet you

by Heartgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Budding Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Meetings, I, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Swearing, cheating not mickey and ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13388517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartgirl/pseuds/Heartgirl
Summary: Mickeys day does not go as planned until he meets a redhead at the bar who changes that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thank you Vicki for helping me come up with this fic idea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+Vicki+for+helping+me+come+up+with+this+fic+idea).



> Mistakes are my own

Mickey walks into the bar looking to get as drunk as possible trying to forget the shit show he saw this afternoon. He thought getting off work early today would be amazing. He had not had much time to spend with his boyfriend Joel for awhile now, so why not surprise him and come home early to spend the day together. Oh, how wrong he was. Putting the key in the front door setting his bag and keys on the counter and talking his jacket off, he hears a noise coming from the bedroom. He thought that maybe Joel was working out or something, so he heads back to the bedroom opening the door to surprise his man, and what he saw made his blood boil. Not only was Joel fucking some young blonde dude but Joel himself was getting fucked by some asshole with a fucking mohawk with tattoos all over his arms and back. 

"what the fuck it this shit Joel!" "you're really cheating on me in our fucking bed in our apartment."

Joel quickly scrambles away from the two men looking scared and shocked all at the same time. 

"shit baby, I was not expecting you home, I'm... I'm sorry Mickey please don't be mad at me, it's just I hardly see you anymore, and well I have needs." " but I mean listen we can all have some fun here together maybe." "What do you say, Mick."

Mickey now looking fucking raged out with his fist clenched ready to beat the fuck out of his soon to be ex-boyfriend.

"Join you!" "Are you outa your fucking mind, I should beat the shit out of you right now, get the fuck out, you mother fucking pussy bitch." 

"please Mickey I'm sorry, just l, let me get dressed and ill go."

"Nope, you made your choice to fuck these two jokers, so leave all your shit and that means your fucking clothes to bitch!" 

"what?" "I'm not leaving naked Mickey, please."

Mickey now mad as fuck gets in joels face.

"You wanna fucking die." "take these two assholes and GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Meanwhile, he takes a seat at the bar ordering a shot of whiskey and a jack and OJ looking to drown out his mind from the events of earlier today. Turning in his seat looking to the front of the bar he sees walking in the most beautiful red-headed looking Adonis he has ever seen. He looks directly into those green eyes while said red head looks at him with the sexiest grin ever.

"Ummm hey, I'm Ian, mind if I take a seat here?"

"Nice to meet you by the way."

Ian says looking directly into blue eyes.

Mickey at a loss for words just nods and waves his hand to the seat next to him. Maybe just maybe his day is turning around for him.


	2. Not so bad

“So uh, do you mind if I sit here?”

Ian asked looking at Mickey.

“Sure knock yourself the fuck out red, I’m not the keeper of the bar stools here so quit starring at me and sit.”

“Okay..... , so again I’m ian, and you are?”

Ian asks holding his hand out for Mickey to shake, but getting nothing but a side glare from the shorter man. Slowly putting his hand down in defeat, looking to the bartender.

“Hey can I get what ever he’s having and make his a double please.”

“I can buy my own fucking drinks dude, I have money.” 

“I’m sorry I was not trying to impose I just thought, you know, you look upset so I was just trying to be nice.” “I’m sorry, I’ll just leave you be, hope your night gets better and uh nice to meet you again.”

Ian says standing up grabbing his drink and turning to walk away from the handsome man.

Mickey looks up and says.

“Look I’m fucking sorry alright, Iv had a shit day and just want to get as drunk as possible and drowned my sorrows out.” "So if you wanna stay then fucking stay alright."

Mickey looks back down to his drink taking it all and slamming the glass down.

“Keep this shit coming man.”

Looking at the bartender holding the glass up.

“So you want me to stay then?” “I’m a good listener, Iv got a shit ton of siblings so I have the practice.” 

Ian say to the shorter manChuckling to himself.

"Well I just fucking said it didn't I, so yea sure, whatever dude, stay, don't stay it don't matter."

“What your name?”

Ian asks again.

“Mickey.”

“Well nice to meet you Mickey, now what seems to be the problem, you look defeated.”

“Mmmmm well for starters my boyfriend of three fucking Years was having a threesome, in our apartment and in our bed." "So if that ain't enough he wanted me to fucking join him and actually thought I would."

"shit mickey, that fucking sucks man, what an asshole." "what did you do when you found them."

Mickey starts to answer when his phone starts to go off.

"mother fucker is texting me over and over, fuck him." "Asking me to please come home so we can talk about it." "please forgive me, baby, I'm so sorry." "seriously, who the fuck does he really think he is."

"here give me your phone."

Ian says taking it from mickeys hands.

"dude what the fuck are you doing, give that back to me."

"hold on let me just type this real quick, trust me you will like it."

Ian says smirking at mickey.

(Text) Listen asshole, I'm out right now, with a hot as fuck dude with the biggest cock iv seen getting my ass fucked hard as we speak, so don't worry your pretty little head off, I'm being plenty taken care of. So have fun with your two dicks from earlier. Ps were fucking done so get your shit and get the fuck out!!!!!

Ian finishes typing hand mickey his phone back.

"They're all taking care of, no need to thank me (laughing) the pleasure was all mine."

"Wow, biggest cock ever hun." "Cocky much?"

"No, its just true."

Ian says wiggling his eyebrows up and down, while they both laugh. 

Mickeys night might just not end up so bad.


	3. It feels so right

It was around midnight now and he and Ian had been chatting for the last couple of hours, getting extremely drunk I might add, getting to know each other and learning that they actually have a lot in common. For instance, they grew up in the same neighborhood only blocks away, Ian having a million siblings, Mickey growing up with a shitty homophobic father and dumb as bricks brothers, he really only cared about his sister Mandy. He was her protector growing up so he has always looked out for her and made sure she was safe.

"so umm can I ask you something?" Ian says looking at mickeys tattoos on his hands.

"I don't know red, can you?" mickeys says sarcastically.

"Well, I was just wondering why FUCK U-UP?" as Ian takes his finger outlining the F with his pointer finger.

Mickey instantly feels a jolt of electricity run thru his body as he shudders Thur the touch. He suddenly pulls his hand back not really knowing what the fuck is going with him. Considering he has been in a relationship for the last few years thinking he was in love with Joel. Now all of a sudden this fucker with his red hair and a perfect smile comes into the bar barely touches him and he's feeling all kinds of confused.

"What fuck do you mean, it's a fucking tattoo man, just some dumb shit I did as a teenager, my fucking brothers bet me I wouldn't do it, so I had to prove them wrong. Anyway, it helped me scare away all the nerds at school and shit, got them to give up their lunch money quick as fuck," He says chuckling to himself.

"Ahhh I see, big bad thug you were." "Well I like them and umm you do have really nice hands tho." "Anyway I never asked what yo do for work, I'm a waiter at a small diner about 3 blocks from here actually, foods pretty good, best banana pancakes ever and the tips aren’t bad either. You should come see me sometime I can hook you up with some.”

“Shit dude banana pancakes are my fucking favorite, as long as there’s tons of syrup I'm good." And uh I'm a security guard, nothing fancy you know, pays the bills and shit.”

“Well then, those tattoos must come in handy then mmm, you know scaring away the troublemakers away and shit.” Ian says looking at Mickey with his flushed face from all the liqueur they have drinking, noticing the strand of dark hair that keeps falling out of place. Slowly Ian is taking his hand and sweeping it back into place, loving how soft it feels.

Mickeys mouth goes dry from the touch immediately and again there's that feeling, electricity. Slowly coming to his senses he backs away from the touch. He gets up from the bar stool needing a breather.

"Ah listen I'm a hit the pisser, be right back man." Mickey steps into the bathroom feeling a bit fuzzy and lightheaded from drinking, as he splashes water onto his face and takes a few deep breaths to slowly calm his mind from the feeling he keeps getting from being around Ian. He finishes up and steps back out to see some ass hat hitting on Ian sitting on his stool I might add, and Ian is clearly not interested as he keeps his head down, not answering the man's questions. So Mickey heads back to his stool approaching the man now.

"Hey you, you're in my seat shithead, so if you can kindly fuck right off the fuck off that would be great. He says as sarcastically as possible.

"Oh, sorry dude I did not realize he was yours."  
The man says backing off. "Not mine, just your in my stool, so get lost."

"Ah, thanks, Mick, my hero," Ian says putting his hand on his heart and smiling sweetly at Mickey.

Just then mickeys phone buzzes again receiving another text from Joel. "Fucker just won't take a hint."

"Here let me see your phone again," Ian says grabbing it from mickeys hand. "Here sit next to me and look into the camera and smile big."

"This is a fucking stupid man, come on."

"Mickey do you want to teach him a lesson or not?"

"Fine just hurry the fuck up already and take the damn photo, I'm losing my buzz over here."

“Here sit in front of me and smile ok." Ian takes the photo kissing the side of mickeys cheek.

 

"There now send it to him." Ian handing the phone back to Mickey.

"Shit dude, he's going to fucking flip this is great, thanks." Mickey types in the message, hey asshole, I told you I was out getting my ass pounded, so stop fucking texting me and get it thru your thick fucking skull were done, I got me a new man now."

Mickey hits send and puts his phone back in his pocket. Looking back up at Ian now.

"Fuck man thanks for everything but I should really head out and get some sleep, I have to work tomorrow and shit." Thinking to himself for a moment now realizing he has nowhere to actually go.

"Ah fuck, fuck, fuck." Mickey says loudly. "Shit I can't go home cause fucknuts is going to be there, erggggg." He says feeling annoyed about his situation.

"Well um if it's not to forward you can come to my place, I mean you know to like sleep on my couch or something. It's just me there so you can sleep in peace."

"Mmm well, I guess so dude, umm thanks, I promise to be out of your way by morning and shit.

"It's no problem really, I don't mind, and um maybe we can even have pancakes in the morning," Ian says excitedly.

So they pay their tabs and head out into the Chicago air headed to ians home for the night, both thinking the same thing. I can't believe I'm doing this, but it feels so right.


	4. Good night mickey

It was around one in the morning when they walked into into Ian's apartment ready to sleep. Mickey had to work in the morning, but he was fully aware that this would not be going anywhere, for tonight anyways. Although Ian was interesting and sexy as hell to him he was still reeling from the break up with Joel.  They had been together for three years and things were good between them. Granted they'd had a bit of a dry spell because of their jobs but he would never have imagined that Joel would do something like that to him, cheat on him in their apartment and in there bed no less. At the moment he wasn't interested in anyone or anything. Ian had started to speak and took him out of his thoughts.

"So this is my apartment, nothing fancy, but I like it."  Ian tells him

"It's fine just need a place to crash for tonight man. I'll be gone early enough. Thanks for this" Mickey says as the thumbs his bottom lip glancing at the floor. 

"It's nothing, man, no problem really." Ian says as Mickey looks up their eyes meeting and the moment is filled with an overwhelming tension.  

"Um would you like something to drink? I've got water, coffee, beer. "

"Water is fine I'm not trying to drink anymore tonight, gotta to wake up in a few hours."

Mickey planned on taking off as soon as he got a few hours of sleep. He appreciated Ian letting him stay there but didn't want to overstay his welcome. 

"There's the couch and I'll get you some blankets and a pillow, Ian says as he continues to walk through the apartment grabbing the items for Mickey and handing them to him.

"So um This is the bathroom, and there are towels in here, also I have a fresh razor and toothbrush if you need them," Ian says pointing to a closet in the hallway. "The hot water takes a bit to start up, but other than that it's fine." 

"No problem thanks again" Mickey says looking up into green eyes.

"Ok Mickey well I'm gonna go to bed.  I'll see you in the morning, and if you're still here I can make you some of those banana pancakes."

Ian wanted to continue talking to him, he enjoyed his company and even if Mickey wasn't much of a talker and pretty obviously heartbroken, he enjoyed being around him.  This thought made Ian remember that he had no way of getting in touch with the other man if he left before he woke up tho. And he knew he wanted to see him again. He turned around as he got to his bedroom door 

"Hey Mickey..um can I have your number in case you forget something, or whatever."  

He knew it was a weak reason and pretty transparent but he didn't want to run the risk of waking up and Mickey would be gone.   
   
Mickey looked at him and thought about it quickly.  He wasn't looking for anything right now, but Ian was a nice guy and had helped him out, letting him crash on his couch. He didn't have many friends, actually any friends, but maybe having one like Ian wouldn't hurt.  

"Umm sure man, knock your self out." mickey said tossing his phone to Ian so he could put his number in there. 

When Ian was done he tossed it back to Mickey looking at him intensely. And Again there was that palpable tension again. 

"So um just let me know if you need anything else, I'm just a door away man, good night Mickey and I hope you sleep well."

Ian heads into his room closing the door behind him taking a deep breath while running his hands down his face, and wondering to himself if Mickey will still be there by morning because he really hoped he was.

Mickey heads to the couch and undresses to his boxers, lays down pulling the blanket over himself wondering why and how this day started fucked up and ended, well it ended up ok actually, granted his heart is feeling a bit broken from his fucking boyfriend cheating on him, or should he say, ex-boyfriend. He lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes and as soon as he does he almost instantly falls asleep with thoughts of the redhead on his mind.


	5. It's over

Mickey wakes up around 6:00 in the morning, slowly opening his eyes thinking of the last day's events. Sometimes life has a cruel sense of humor, giving you the thing you always wanted at the worst time possible.  
He thinks, how fucked up Joel was, but fuck meeting ian was like, well nice, he seemed honest and really sweet actually. 

Whipping the sleep from his eyes Mickey gets up from the sofa ready to head out but first, he needed to piss. He looks at his phone and sees he had about 15 missed calls from Joel and countless texts.  "fucking asshole" he muttered to himself. He Throws the phone down and makes his way to the bathroom and was about to open the door when it swung open almost hitting him in the face.  

"What the fuck?"  Mickey growled but was stunned into silence by the beautiful man before him.  There stood Ian in boxers and bed head and the most adorable sleepy face. He's ever seen. Wait what was he thinking 'adorable' he needed to get the fuck out of here.'

"Oh hey, Mickey, sorry did I wake you? I didn't mean to" Ian says smiling.  

"Nah I was going to take a piss and head out."

"Oh well, how about I make those banana pancakes I promised." Ian says hoping Mickey would stay. 

"No man thanks but I've got to get to work then head to the apartment after to deal with this shit between me and Joel."

"Oh ok" Ian says as he steps out of the way so Mickey can get into the bathroom.

When Mickey was done he went back to the couch and started folding the blankets and gathering his things.  Ian was dressed and waiting in the kitchen.  

"Alright well I'll see you man thanks for everything." Mickey says walking to the door.

"Ok well I'll see you around. "Maybe I'll call and see how everything went down, you know make sure your ok and shit." Ian says trying to figure out a way to let him know that he'd be calling him and really hoping Mickey would not object.

"Yeah sure whatever man." Mickey says as he waves taking one last look at Ian and walks out the door. 

Mickey was thankful he had an extra uniform in his locker at work for emergencies. But never did he think he'd have to use it because of something like this. Fucking Joel how could he do this to him? After all this time, three fucking years he gave that man, and for what now, nothing but misery and heartbreak. Mickey just couldn't understand.  He knew he'd have to see him today and finally put an end to it, he just was not looking forward to it. Joel was a coward and a pussy for what he had done, and now he had to get the fuck out of his life. Joel had been calling and texting constantly.  'Fucking prick should've thought about that before he decided to fuck two fucking guys on our bed' Mickey thought. He was hurt but he knew it needed to end.

After his shift he went back home to get his stuff and end things with Joel. He had scent a text Joel on his way home to let him know he'd be picking up his shit.  As Mickey walked through the door he saw Joel sitting on the couch with his head in his hands, he looked tired and disheveled.  

"Mickey, Mickey, baby I'm so glad you're here. Please listen to me. I'm so sorry. I was so stupid and an asshole, I should've talked to you about how was feeling and I promise I'll never do anything like that again. I love you so much."  "Please mickey can you forgive me." Joel says begging Micky on his knees now.

Mickey had thought about how this would go down. But he was tired and it was useless Joel had fucked up and it could never be fixed, once a cheater always a cheater.

"Save it Joel I'm done. It's over. "Do you think, because I am poor, or obscure, that I am soulless and heartless?" You think wrong!" I actually have a soul, and a good heart and you threw it away, and for what to get your rocks off for a night." "WELL Fuck you, Joel, I should make it as hard for you to leave me, as it is now for me to leave you!" "But you know what don't worry about it, you not wanting me was the beginning of me wanting myself, so thanks for that, All this bullshit I'm sorry is just that bullshit. I'm moving out." Mickey says as he's walking to the closet to grab a bag to throw his clothes in.

"What you're done! Just like that! Joel says running after mickey to the bed room. "Oh is this because of that fucking guy you were with yesterday! That I can only assume you were with last fucking night! Since you didn't answer my calls or texts!" Joel screams at Mickey, and he loses it.

"Are you fucking kidding me with that jealousy shit right now?" Mickey sayswith a low growl as his eyebrows practically reach his hairline, hands clenching into fists "Three fucking years Joel, three years and you couldn't keep it in your pants. And now you want to come at me with this shit, Get the fuck outta here. I met a guy at a bar because you were fucking other people in our bed. All I wanted to do was surprise you by coming home early and what did I get an eyeful of dick and ass, But yeah you're right I was with him last night. And just so you know I spent the night at his apartment and it was fucking fantastic.

"WHAT?!?! Joel is all but yelling now. "Ok I'm sorry you're right it was my fault, I fucked up big time and in so sorry, But you text me that he was fucking you and then you sent me a picture of you together. And it just..it fucks me up you know, I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you baby." He says as he tries to get as close to Mickey as he is zipping his bag. 

"NO! don't touch me you don't get to do that anymore, you made your choice so fucking deal with it." Mickey says as he stretches out his arm to keep him away. "You fucked that up by you deciding to fuck those two guys, and if I chose to fuck him or not that's none of your fucking business anymore. You gave that up when you made your fucking choice, so fuck you joel, you made your bed now you can lie in it."

Mickey walks to the door and opens it.

"Mickey please don't do this, don't leave." Joel pleads as he cries to Mickey. He turns to look at him and says "Have a nice life Joel. Next time don't be so stupid." And with that he walks out the door. 

Mickey thinks to himself as he's leaving his aoartment. To be rejected by someone doesn't mean you should also reject yourself or that you should think of yourself as a lesser person. It doesn't mean that nobody will ever love you again. Inexplicably the next thing he pictures in his mind is not Joel's crying pleading face but Ian's morning smiling one.


	6. It was never love

As mickey walks down the road now thinking about what just happened. Time is cruel like life can be sometimes, It slows down so that you can truly experience the worst moments of it. Only if you make it through them do you get to say ‘It all happened so fast. Mickey believes that there’s someone out there for everyone, even him. When he met Joel he had just moved out of his childhood home and away from his homophobic father. He had felt lost even tho he had mandy's support he could not help but still feel alone. He had eventually got his life together got a good job and a one bedroom apartment and a boyfriend. One day while Mickey was waiting for the L train to get to work, he keeps feeling like he was being watched. He slowly turns his head to see a dude with dark brown hair and blue eyes wearing a leather jacket and fingerless gloves staring at him. The guy shyly gives Mickey a smile as mickey looks away blushing. And so this was the beginning of his and Joel's relationship. Mickey thought it was love, he really thought Joel could have been it for him, but in reality, now that his heart was broken he knew it was not loved, it was a tragedy.  
He needed to move on with his life now and work on himself, but in the back of his mind, he can't help think when you meet that one person, sometimes you know right away they are who you were meant to be with and maybe just maybe that person could be ian.


	7. What are you doing here

Mickey walks off the L and takes his phone out as he's walking to his home, or should he say his sister's house. He didn't want to make this phone call last night, but now that things were done with Joel he supposed he needed to make it anyway. So he dials mandy's number and wait for her to pick up.

"Hey ass face What the fuck do you want Mickey?" Mandy answers 

"Well fucking hello to you too bitch" Mickey replies "I'm just calling to let you know that I'm moving back home. Yes things are fucking over with shit for brains. No I'm not talking about it. And I'll be there in 10 minutes so my fucking room better be ready."

"Ok.... Umm well thanks for the fucking short notice but I'm glad your coming." Mandy let's him know and hangs up.

He walks into his house again. Never did he think he'd be here again. But since he'd moved in with Joel and given up his apartment, and well here he is.

Of course as soon as Mickey walks in Mandy is on him. 

"Omg mickey I can't believe you guys broke up. What happened? He finally figure out he's too good for you?" Mandy says as she laughs at her brother. Of course Mandy didn't know what happened she thought maybe Mickey had dumped Joel because he was pretty boring, but she wouldn't say that to her brother instead she just wanted to give him a hard time.

"Shut the fuck up Mandy I told you I wasn't getting into it with you about this shit. It's done and that's fucking it, and don't bring it up again, listen I'm happy to see you but I'm really fucking tired so I'm going into my fucking room to sleep and there better not be any of your shit in there."

Mickey walks into his room relieved to be alone, his sister had always been an nosy pain in the ass, but what can he say, he loved the bitch.

\------------------------------------------  
Mandy saw that her brother was truly done with Joel.  They had been together so long that at first she thought this was a break of some sort but no her brother seemed to be done with him. Joel had tried contacting her to find out about Mickey but she didn't tell him shit. Mickey was her brother and if he was done with him she was going to respect that. 

Mickey had been at the house going on two weeks now and Mandy thought she needed to know what happened.  But Mickey wasn't one to just give information sometimes she had to get him really drunk and high, and usually, he would be an town book and then ask him what happened with Joel. Mandy decided that she was going to throw a party for her brother, a welcome home party, something to take his mind off the breakup, and maybe she could introduce him to her hot gay friend.

Mandy walks up to mickeys door and pounds on it. 

"Hey fuck face I'm inviting some people over on Saturday night to hang out.  You know celebrate that you're back and maybe you can meet someone." Mandy informs her brother.

Mickey just rolls his eyes. Mandy was just using him as an excuse to have a party. Bitch was always looking for a reason to party.

"Whatever, do what you want but I'm not looking to meet anyone."  He tells her as he opens his bedroom door and flips her off.

"Asshole. you got anyone you want me to invite?"

"Nope leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to know anything about party so leave me the fuck out of it will ya.  
\------------------------------------------  
Saturday night rolls around and Mickey is in his room pissed that Mandy decided to throw the dumb ass party anyway.  He doesn't want to party he wants to drink and smoke on his own. "Not with a bunch of fucking people he didn't know. Fuck Mandy for doing this.

He hears and feels the music thumping in his room. The front door has been opening and closing for a while now, irritating him to no end.

Mandy finally knocks on mickeys door. "hey shithead you going to come out or what, the party started an hour ago and your the guest of honor so get your ass out here. Come on Mick there's beer and I invited a hot guy that you might like." Fuck he wasn't ready for this. Just breathe, get out there grab a beer, sit in a corner, and fucking ignore everyone there. Hopefully, he'd be drunk in a few minutes and forget he was there. "Fine bitch but I ain't talking to no fucking guy alright, just let me drink in peace." 

As he opens his bedroom door he hears Mandy yell out at someone walking through the front door.

"Aaaahh!! I'm so glad you're here!!! Didn't think you'd make it." 

He looks over just as he sees her jump into  the arms of some guy he'd never seen.  Fucking skank, he thinks snorting to himself.

He starts to walk over to the cooler for a beer when he sees it. That same red beautiful hair.  Ian? How was he here? Mickey thinks for a minute, Of course, he'd fucking know Mandy. When did he get here? And who the fuck was that guy he was talking to? As he continues to stare Ian turns his head to see mickey and they are now staring at each other. Ian turns and walks toward Mickey leaving the other guy just standing and staring. 

"Mickey? What..what are you doing here?" Ian asks confused.

"I fucking live here." Mickey says as he bites his lip and chuckles. Why does he feel this happy about running into Ian? "Fuck." He mutters to himself under his breath. He had to admit, even to himself, that the redhead had crossed his mind several times these last two weeks, and every time he thought about him he would smile. He'd even wondered why Ian hadn't tried to call him, or even text like he said he might do.

"You're Mandy's brother?" Ian throws his head back finding this coincidence hilarious.  

Mickey doesn't see what was so funny so naturally he gets defensive.  

"Yea so fucking what, and!" Mickey says defensively. 

Ian looks at him and just smiles.  "I've know Mandy for years she's my best friend. I just find it funny that we never met before right now."

Mickey just smiles and gives him a cocky laugh. 

The guy Ian had been talking to comes up next to Ian and grabs his bicep.  Both Ian and Mickey turn to stare at the intruding hand.  Mickey hoping this guy wasn't Ian's boyfriend coming to claim him or some shit.  'Fuck this not dealing with another cheater, mickey thinks as he turns and starts to walk away.

Meanwhile, Ian is wondering what the fuck was this guys problem Was, Could this guy not get the fucking hint? Ian wasn't interested!

As mickey is walking away, Ian calls out.

"Mickey wait!" 

Mickey stops and looks at Ian with raised eyebrows. 

Ian looks to the guy that still holding his bicep.  "Look I wasn't trying to be rude before but I'm not interested dude I thought you'd get the hint after I walked away from you at the front door, I mean your nice and all but I kinda like someone else." Ian, of course, says this as quite as possible so mickey cant here.

The guy looks at Ian then at Mickey but Mickey gives him that Milkovich glare and the guy scampers away.

"An admirer of yours?" Mickey says as he gestures to the guy as he's walking away. 

Ian ignores the question, opting to be direct with Mickey.

"I was actually thinking about calling you this weekend see how shit had gone down with you, and you know to make sure you were ok." Ian says

"Nah, man, everything is good." Mickey replies. 

They continued drinking, talking, and laughing thur the evening. They didn't realize what time the party had begun to die out.  Time just slipped by them.  They noticed almost everyone was gone, and those that weren't, were passed out, including Mandy. 

"So" Ian says looking around and back at Mickey "seems like this party is over. Want to go to the diner I work at for some of those bomb ass banana pancakes?"

Mickey looks at Ian and smiles. "Yea Red that would be nice, let's go"

Neither of them ready for this night to be over. 


	8. Thanks for the pancakes

Mickey and Ian walk to the diner in silence.  Ian thinking that he doesn't want to push Mickey into anything, but he really likes this guy. Fuck this bad timing.  Mickey is thinking is it possible to like someone so much after a break up? He didn't know, it didn't seem rational, but everything with Ian felt so...right. 

"Here we are." Ian says as he opens the door for Mickey.  They choose a table at the back corner of the restaurant.  The waitress comes by says hi to Ian and takes their orders. They both decide to take the banana pancakes with bacon and coffee.  As they sit and wait for their food they look at each other and smile easily.  

"How long have you worked here?" Mickey asks Ian breaking the eye contact.

"About 8 months nothing fancy but it pays the bills. It's not too bad." Ian replies "How about you? How long have you been a security guard?" 

"Um about 2 years already" Mickey says taking a sip of the coffee the waitress had just taken their table. "It's pretty boring, but you know, same, pays the bills and shit."  

Ian nods as he picks up his coffee and takes a sip.  He's looking at Mickey over his coffee cup wondering what he could ask the man in front if him without scaring him off. 

"So how've you been? You know since everything?" 

"Good, you know he’s still fucking calling and texting, but I don't really want to talk about that."

“Sorry didn’t mean to you know, bring that up” Ian says feeling a little bad now.

Just as Mickey was about to start talking again the waitress comes back with their food. “Is there any thing else I can get you guys.” 

“ No Lisa, thanks were good.” Ian says giving his coworker a smile.

Mickey looks down at his food literally drooling  
”Fuck this looks good man” taking a bite and moaning. ”Man these are delicious, I could live off these banana pancakes.” 

Ian looks at Mickey and chuckels, well I'm glad you like them Mick, and any time you want more you know where to come.”

”Oh really, I know where to COME mmmm.”  Mickey looks at Ian and smirks.

As they eat the conversation flows free and relaxed, they find themselves not feeling awkward or weird around each other.  Ian pays the bill and they walk outside to head home.

“so I had a really nice night mick, would it bother you if I walked you home?” Ian says looking into Mickeys blue eyes.

“Ok sure umm I guess if you want to. Whatever”

Mickey is not really sure how he feels right now but he really likes Ian’s company and being around him, he keeps getting this fluttering in his stomach every time ian is close to him. As they reach Mickey's house they walk up to the porch, and look directly at each other .

“thanks for walking me home man, I guess I’ll see you around then?” Mickey says looking up at Ian not sure why but he really wants to kiss him right now.

“It was really my pleasure mick and I’m glad you came out with me tonight, and umm I was wondering if I could maybe bring you lunch sometime, if that’s ok, I don’t want to push you but I really like you Mickey and would love to see you again.”

Not sure how to respond and feeling a bit nervous Mickey thumbs at his nose and slowly looks up at ian.

“Yea man that would be cool, ah I would like that a lot actually, and yeah I had a good time too so thanks man and ah goodnight,  I guess I’ll see you then. 

As Mickey turns to open his door, Ian grabs Mickey by the arm and turns him towards him and leans in and kisses Mickey soft and gently. Ian Suddenly stoping realizing he might be pushing Mickey to soon.

“shit Mickey I’m sorry man I didn’t mean it.”

“Shut the fuck up and do it again.” Mickey says grabbing the back of Ian’s head and kissing him again running his hands through his red hair. Slowly Ian is pushing Mickey against his front door while grinding up against him hard and pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth loving the taste.  

“Fuck Ian, shit you taste good man, don’t stop.”

“God Mickey your so hot, fuck I’m so hard right now, if I don’t stop soon I’m going to cum in my pants.”  

Mickey not caring kisses Ian again hard and fast and also he’s hard as fuck grinding against Ian’s leg, feeling like he’s going cum as well any minute now if he does not stop, but right now he’s not giving two shits about anything but this. Just as he was starting to feel that heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

“shit ian we have to stop man, as much as I want to continue, I gotta stop.”

“Sorry mick it’s just I wanted to do that all night, i didn’t meet to push it tho.”

Just then the front door opens and Mandy comes out. 

“Ok so did I give you fuckers long enough to make out or what, I was sick of listening to you to moan.”

“Bitch shut the fuck up and go back inside. Surprised you're not passed out on the floor still skank."  
Mickey yells at his sister waving her off

“So umm goodnight mick and I’ll talk to you tomorrow then.”

“Yea goodnight Ian.”


	9. Hope

After Ian walks away Mickey stands at the front door thinking to himself. He wants to feel good about this with Ian. He wants to be hopeful. What is hope though? Hope comes from your core and to your heart. It warms your blood as your heart crushes into itself twice every second and unbelievably your mind starts to think of a million and one possibilities. Ian of course he thinks, he gives him this certain feeling inside that makes his hands tingle, and he thinks he is can feel hope again. He starts suppressing it out of reflex- an unconscious, uncontrollable action. He pushes it down, right back to the void it came from but its too late as his lips are curving upwards into a gentle smile. The anticipation of euphoria he can almost feel it at the tips of his fingertips and he finally let's himself believe and hope even if it's just for this moment.

But then Mickey thinks about what happened with Joel and It comes crashing down without warning. For a second, he still smiles because his mind hasn't processed the disappointment yet. But then the hurt, sadness, shock -comes running wildly through his mind again as he remembers how he found Joel on that day. He still holds on to hope like a child who refuses to let go of candy that he can not let this make or break him, but just then his smile wavers because just like grabbing onto handfuls of sand, hope will fall out through your tightly clasped fingers. You realize that your hold on hope is no longer and instead, it is replaced by cold, unforgiving reality. He finally stops his thought process and goes inside and hopes he can eventually feel hope and happiness again. Hope to forget the past and move on towards his future

“So how was your night asshat, looked like you were about to get your dick sucked for minute there.”

“Yea well that's none of your fucking business if I was, now quit asking stupid fucking questions and let me go to sleep.”

Mickey walks into the kitchen past his sister to grab a beer and sits down at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

”Mickey you know it's ok to like Ian, right? I mean fuck Joel, you have a right to go out and fucking make out with whoever you want now, you're a free man.”

”Fuck Mandy I know alright, it's just, ugh fuck I just don't know ok, what happened with Joel is really messing with my head ok. I like Ian a lot but I need to take this slow, on my time, figure out if I even want to start this thing with him.”

”Do you like him tho, he's really an honest and amazing friend Mick and I know he wouldn't hurt you like that, you can definitely trust him.”

”Listen thanks Mandy I just need some time alright, but you know thanks. Anyway, I'm heading to bed so goodnight slut.”

”Yea whatever dick breath see you tomorrow .”

Mickey finished his beer and went to his bedroom, took his pants and shirt off and closed the door and fell face first onto his bed exhausted with thoughts of Ian on his mind as he drifted to sleep.

The next morning Mickey woke up from his deep sleep and rubbed the sleep from his eyes getting used to the morning light coming in through his window taking note of his morning wood in his boxers begging for attention. ”fuck” he says not really wanting to go there but shit he was fucking horny and had not had a dick up his ass in forever. Slowy running his hand down his chest to his hard cock, turning to the door quickly to make sure it's locked, all he would need is Mandy walking in on him, ”shit” he says as he takes hold of his dick in his hand and starts to stroke it slowly from base to tip biting his lower lip to keep his moan from escaping his mouth. He starts to think of last nights events, Ian's hands on him, Ian's mouth on him, Ian kissing and grinding his big dick on his leg. ”fuck Ian you feel so good, shit” he moans out as he takes his hand away and licks his palm he goes back to stroking himself, and starts to imagine Ian fucking him from behind, pounding his ass hard, pulling his hair as he jacks himself off fast now. He takes two fingers now and sucks on them reaching down to his ass and beginning to push them in and starts pulling them in and out while working his dick with his other hand, he's so close to coming now he moves faster and with one more pull on his cock as his fingers rub his prostate he cums hard all over his hand while chanting Ian's name out shaking through the most intense orgasm he's had in a long time. Reaching over to his nightstand he grabs a few tissues to clean himself off then gets up to take a quick shower.

”Hey, nerd you're up finally, I made eggs and bacon for breakfast so eat up before it gets cold homo.”

”Thanks.” mickey mumbles and grabs a plate to eat.

”You ok Mick, you look a little worse for wear right now.”

”Mm fine, just tired as shit is all.”

”Ok if you're sure, anyway gotta go so see you tonight limpdick.”

”Yea yea bitch get the fuck outta here.”

Mickey eats breakfast and decides to go back to bed thankful that he's off that day. The day just passes by as he thinks about everything happening in his life at the moment. 

When Monday rolls around he's happy to go back to work and get his mind off all this shit. As he's taking off to work he gets a text from Ian asking if he could have lunch with him. Mickey blushes as he reads the text, damn that red head really has an affect on him. He messages Ian and tells him he'll see him during lunch. He also sends him the address and time. 

He spends the rest of the day looking at the clock waiting for lunch time to roll around because he really wants to see Ian. As noon approaches he decides to make a quick stop in the bathroom to check his hair and his overall appearance. He comes out of the bathroom and sees Ian in the parking lot, he waves him over and the smile that paints across Ian's face just makes his heart melt because damn he's gorgeous. 

"Hey" Ian says as he approaches him. "I brought burgers hope that's alright"

"Yea man thanks burgers are good and I'm starving."

They sit in one of the benches outside and unwrap their burgers. Mickey looks up from his burger and smiles at Ian, he hasn't felt like this in a long time, but just as he's falling into his feelings he sees a familiar face approaching them.

"What the fuck?" Mickey says as he rubs his hand over his face. 

Ian follows Mickey's eyes and he sees a guy that looks confused, then angry someone he's never seen before but can assume is Joel by Mickey's reaction and the guy making his way to them fast and angry now. 

But as he reaches them his face isn't angry but sad just really really sad.

"Mickey can we talk?" He asks looking between Ian and Mickey. 

"Joel we have nothing to talk about. And I don't know if you noticed but I'm fucking busy right now." 

Ian doesn't really know what to do so he just sits there and watches glad Mickey isn't asking him to leave.

"Look Mickey we can fix this all...all we need to do is ju..just really talk about this and move on from all of this. We can forget about everything that's happened. Forget about the people that have come between us." He says as he looks at Ian. 

"What?" Mickey is speechless and can't believe what he's hearing.

Mickey turns to look at Ian who is staring at Joel intently as if he's waiting for him to continue.

"Yeah these people" he says as he stares down Ian "they don't mean anything in our relationship we can just look past them and pick up where we left off. We can forgive each other for this." 

Mickey is cannot believe what he's hearing and it sets him off.

"Joel just shut the fuck up you have to go. There is no US" he says as he points between them. "You made sure that shit fucking died with your cheating bullshit. And forgive me? I don't have to be forgiven for shit I never stepped out on you you fucking asshole." 

"Look Mickey we can talk about this privately this is our business. No one else needs to be a part of this."

"Oh you don't think Ian fucking knows what you did? That I wouldn't tell him? Besides whatever happened after I walked in on you is my fucking business! You made sure of that!" 

"HE is not a part of this!" Joel yells pointing at Ian "HE is nothing between us!" He is NOTHING!" 

Mickey is about to tell Joel off when he hears Ian's voice cut through.

"im fucking right here! And fuck you you are nothing here. Look and listen no one wants you here. You are fucking done. What you had is fucking over. I've heard him tell you the same shit over and over again. I don't know if you're too stupid to understand or your refusing to listen but you need to stop now you're just making a fool of yourself, man and honestly it's pretty fucking embarrassing." Ian is angry but surprisingly calm and Mickey doesn't know what to think or feel at this moment.

Joel looks at Mickey then at Ian and continues to do so like if he's waiting for Mickey to stand up for him to tell Ian that he's wrong, but Mickey doesn't he just stares at him. Joel looks at Mickey and he recognizes that face Joel realized that he's lost Mickey he's lost him to this red head and it's his own fault. He turns without saying a word and leaves.

The food is long forgotten and Mickey and Ian just stare at each other for a moment.  
Ian is wondering if he went too far and Mickey is just confused, not about Joel that shit is done, but about Ian and if this is moving too quickly.

"Well I have to get back to work." Mickey starts to gather his food and walks towards the trash can to discard it. Ian just gives him a sad smile "yea ok Mickey...um I'll call you later

"Yea sure whatever" Mickey starts walking back towards his work and Ian walks back to his car both wondering how a perfectly good lunch date turned into this.


	10. Im so confused

Mickey walks back into the building into the locker room and punches his locker door hard ”FUCK” he yells before pulling away in pain shaking his hand and now noticing the blood on his knuckles. Why the fuck did this shit always happen to him? One minute he's happy and the next some fucked up shit swoops in and tears it apart. Mickey runs to the bathroom and washes his hands and grabs the first aid kit to clean up his hand and get back to work hoping the rest of the day goes by a quick as possible.

By the time Mickey gets home he just wants to drink beer and go the fuck to sleep. He doesn't want to be bothered for the rest of the night, but as soon as he opens the front door he sees his sister in the kitchen dancing and singing to Katy Perry in nothing but a cut of t-shirt and underwear he knows that won't happen. 

(Lyrics) I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar.

Mandy is belting out the song as if her life depends on it and dancing away to the beat not even noticing that Mickey has entered the kitchen now rolling his eyes at her.

”What the fuck Mandy, put some fucking pants on for Christ sakes nobody wants to see that shit.”

”Omg, Mickey you scared the shit out of me what the hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?” ”Also for one, I live here and can do whatever the fuck I want, two what the hell happened to your hand asshole?”

”I can't talk to you like this, can you just please go put some fucking pants on and then we can talk ok.”

Mandy leaves to go change as Mickey takes off his jacket and throws it on the kitchen chair he walks to the fridge for a cold beer and an ice pack for his hand and waits for his sister to come back.

”Alright, fucker now explain to me what is going on with you lately, you're either mad or depressed and I just want to be here for you mick, so, please explain.”

Mickey looks up at his sister and takes a deep breath.

”Alright so umm well I came him early one day from work to surprise Joel and found him in our bed with two fucking guys he was banging, saying shit like I'm sorry Mickey but I have needs and you have not been around a lot, I mean who the fuck does that to someone they say they love.” 

”Omg, Mickey I'm so sorry what a fucking dickbag, please tell me you kicked his ass?”

”Ah no but I made him leave without his clothes,” Mickey says chuckling to himself.

”Ugh if I ever see that fucker again I'm going to kick his ass so good he will be shitting blood for a week.”

Mickey laughs at that and then clears his throat to continue 

”Yea so today I was having lunch with Ian and that fucker Joel had the balls to come to work getting in my face about wanting us to get back together and forget the mistakes we've made looking at Ian like he wanted to fight him and shit, and then Ian had the balls to tell him to move the fuck on and get over it. Shit mands I'm just so fucking confused right now, I really like Ian and he's really fucking nice and you know hot as fuck but, it just feels like its moving too fast, I just I don't know how to feel right now.”

”Mickey you know it's ok to move on from Joel, what he did is unforgivable and yes Ian is both of those things and he's also my best friend and I know that he would treat you right and respect you, but it's also ok to take time and figure out what you want as well.”

"Yea I guess you're right. I'll have to figure out what the fuck I'm going to do. I'm fucking tired. I'll see you later I’m going to take a shower.”

Mickey walks into his room undresses and decides to take a shower. The hot water feels so good on his body so he stays there a little longer than he usually would to just get rid of this day that turned into complete bullshit.

As he lays in bed he thinks about Joel, and he thinks about Ian. Joel is done, but he really felt something for him and what he did truly fucked him up. And Ian well Ian is fucking amazing and everything else in between but he just can't put himself out there just yet. He can't expose himself and hope that Ian doesn't hurt him. 

As he thinks about all this he decides that although he really likes Ian and everything is going so well between them he's just really not ready for anything right now, not a fuck buddy, not a boyfriend, nothing. And he knows that none of that is fair to Ian. In another time maybe he and Ian would have worked out and it would have been great, but right now he just can't do it. So he decides to let Ian go, neither of them are in too deep, it's just better to let go now. 

\-----------------

Ian was at home thinking about what the hell happened during lunch. Fuck Joel he was a total fucking douche bag for ruining their fucking lunch. He's so angry and confused now. Did he go too far? Did he scare Mickey off? He knew Mickey was fragile right now and although he put on a strong front he knew Mickey was hurting.  
What was going to happen now? Should he text him? Call him? Wait? Ian didn't know what to think, and he usually wouldn't give this much thought to someone he'd just met, but Mickey was different he could feel it all through his bones. He decides to give Mickey some time. Time to think and hopefully he'd want to continue whatever it was they were doing.


	11. Hey you

Ian had been doing a lot of thinking about what his feelings had been like lately. He had tried to avoid them for most of his life because, well the bad ones always outweigh the good ones. A week a whole week with not one word from Mickey. Ian has been trying so hard to stay busy so he could pass the time quicker and try not to think about the last time he saw Mickey. So he'd been going to the gym, taking extra hours at the diner, and whatever else he could think of.

Ian had always believed that his feelings only led to trouble and pain. He had a shitty childhood and always felt this way and getting into his feelings sent him tumbling down a rabbit hole of disappointment.

Ian's thinking had always been extremely black and white. Good or bad. Right or wrong. But what he's learned is that feelings don't fall easily into any of those categories. The classifications that he used to reason with into some semblance of order do not work for feelings.

So walking in this grey area was very difficult for him he's was not good at waiting. Especially to hear from Mickey. He cannot make much sense of what to feel and do with his feelings about Mickey. He really likes Mickey and wants to get to know him more, but it terrifies him that he doesn't feel the same way. So he decides fuck it, he's going to text Mickey today and let the chips fall where they may. The only way to climb out of that hole is to feel his way out. So he picks up his phone and texts a simple hey you, how have been to Mickey and waits with baited breath for his reply. After an hour he realized that Mickey probably wasn't going to respond. 

Another week goes by and Ian has no idea how to feel about Mickey right now, no text back or anything. He could not really believe that, he thought that maybe just maybe they were on the path to start something special. 

“So any text back from that guy you like.?” Lisa his coworker asks.

“Nope not one word, I have messaged him twice already and nothing. I just don’t get Lisa I thought we really hit it off. I mean I know he’s feeling bad about his break up and going through some shit right now but to out right ignore me? And god Lisa I really like him like a lot and I don't want to push him into starting a relationship with me if he's not ready, but I mean I would even just be his friend for now if that's what he needs but I can't get him to even text me back, maybe I should try texting him one more time, you know third times a charm and shit."

So Ian sends one last message to Mickey with a simple

IAN- Hey you

\-----------------  
It's been a week since Ian text him. He knew it was the right thing to do, to not answer him. Shitty but still the right thing to do. Mickey wanted to text him back so badly, hell he even had his phone in his hand ready to reply, but ultimately he couldn't hurt Ian with all his baggage. 

He slowly gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. Damn he really has to piss. He washes up and heads to the kitchen where he sees Mandy finishing up some breakfast.

"Hey Mick made some eggs and bacon." She eyes him carefully as she hands him a plate of food. 

"Thanks, now what the fuck you looking at?" 

"Nothing just wondering if you've heard from Ian, haven't seen him around since last week." 

"He's your best friend wouldn't you know where he's at." Mickey replies dismissively.

"Yea I guess I could call him, but you know just wanted to know if you've heard from him."

"Jesus fucking christ Mandy what are you trying to get at? Just fucking spit it out."

"Well you were both hitting it off so well and then that shit with Joel happened and poof no more Ian. I mean I know you said you were gong to think about it, but it seems like you may have made the wrong choice."

"Oh yea and what choice is that?" He purses his lips and raises his eyebrows as he dares her to continue.

But Mandy doesn't give a shit about Mickey's look because she knows he's making the wrong decision. "That you're choosing to let Ian go dumbass. Look Mick I know what Joel did is fucked up and it's probably hard for you to jump into another relationship, but I've known Ian for years. He's a good guy. I've seen him in and out of relationships he's not like Joel. And if it doesn't work out you can at least say you tried and you may even get a kick ass friend out of it. Because he's a great fucking friend to have."

"Fuck Mandy, you sure seem to be singing his fucking praises are you sure you don't want him?" Mickey says as he chuckles.

"Shit believe me I tried when I first met him but nope he likes the dick you lucky bastard." Mandy replies laughing 

Mickey rolls his eyes and says "we'll see" as he finishes his breakfast he takes his plate to the sink and makes his way to his room. 

He spends the rest of the week working and thinking about what Mandy said to him. Maybe talking to Ian wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they could be friends and see if it goes anywhere. And like Mandy said maybe at least he could try. 

'What the fuck was he thinking he and Ian couldn't be friends. They could barely keep their hands off each other.' And for fucks sake he’s already masterbated to him. As he gets off the L and starts walking home he feels his phone buzz. He takes it out of his pocket and smiles when sees the incoming text is from Ian. 

Ian: Hey you

Mickey: Hey wanna talk?


	12. I’m ready

Ian: omg mickey, yes, of course, I wanna talk. How are you?

Mickey: I'm good man, listen I'm sorry I did not text you back sooner, I a guess I just needed some time to think. 

Ian: I understand completely Mick, I just kinda missed you :)

Mickey: Yea Gallagher I kinda missed your ass to. 

Ian: just my ass mick? Or was there more like my dazzling personality. 

Mickey: ha yeah man, of course, I missed more then just your ass, but um listen I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner with me or drinks you know or whatever.

Ian : So is like a date mick? Because hell yes I wanna go get dinner with you :) 

Mickey: yea alright ok tough guy, so I was thinking tomorrow around 7 pm at that Italian place down the road from the diner you work at.

Ian: sounds good mickey, I can't wait :) I will be there with bells on lol 

Mickey: cool I'm looking forward to it, see you soon Gallagher ;)

Mickey puts his phone away and heads home. Thinking to himself that this is good, ian is good he needs this

He can never know what He might have with ian  
If he keeps his feelings hidden inside and locked away  
He trys to keep it cool when When in reality, when he’s with Ian all he can feel is sparks in his stomach, that’s feelings he’s never felt before and he likes them.  
He can't explain, the way ian smiles, It's adorable the way his lips curve on the edges, oh god I’m using the word adorable ugh kill me now he thinks.  
When he says my name, He can help but feel good and wants to know ian and be close to him and not be afraid to love again. I’m ready he says loudly.


	13. Can you give me a chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter for everyone and thanks for waiting. Ian Mickey get there date and then some sexy time.

Mickey was panicking, to say the least looking in his closet for a shirt that had both sleeves and a decent pair of jeans to go with it, throwing clothes all over the place huffing.

”What hell is your problem Mickey, what are you looking for in there?”

”fuck off, I'm looking for a shirt that doesn't look like it came out of a dumpster, alright.”

”Seriously you have nothing but shit in there, trust me I have seen your wardrobe.”

”Bitch I know that, just fuck, just help me find something alright.”

”Well omg as I live and breath, my own brother is actually asking for my help, awww I'm so proud of you right now.”

”Alright skank, yea, yea just find me something alright.”

Mandy starts looking deep into mickeys closet pulling out and navy blue shirt with a black pair of skinny jeans and some Adidas high tops.

”There you go.” Handing mickey the clothes. ”Now that wasn't so hard now was it, my dear brother.”

”Ok just leave now bitch so I can change in private please.”

Mandy leaves the room as Mickey strips down and takes a quick shower and gets dressed in the outfit Mandy picked out, which actually looks really fucking good and the jeans really accentuate his ass nicely. He puts a dab of cologne on and his black leather jacket and picks up his keys ready to meet is at the restaurant.

————————— meanwhile 

Ian was excited about his date with Mickey, but he was also a little scared. 'What if Mickey didn't want to see him anymore?' 'What if that's what this date was about?' To just let Ian go. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him anymore. Ian decided to push those thoughts out of his mind and see where this would go. He dressed in black jeans and a green button down shirt. He looks in the mirror fixes his hair one more time and walks out the door.

When he arrives at the restaurant Mickey is already there. And fuck if he didn't look gorgeous. There was something about him that made Ian all warm inside. Since the first time he saw him he was taken by Mickey and those beautiful blue eyes. 

"Hey" he says as he sits in the chair in front of Mickey. 

"Hey" Mickey replies as he looks up at Ian and smiles that smile that Ian can't get enough of. 

"You been here long? I thought we were meeting at 7."

"Nah it's alright I just got here. You look good" Mickey says looking at Ian. 

Ian smiles "Thanks Mick you don't look so bad yourself."

As the waiter approaches he smiles "Hello my name is Isaac I'll be your server this evening. Would you like to start off with some drinks?" They order their drinks and he looks between Ian and Mickey then sweeps Ian with a quick glance. Mickey catches this and is a little annoyed by the guy but Ian doesn't seem to notice so he blows it off. 

Mickey and Ian are having an easy conversation when Isaac returns with their drinks. He puts the drinks down in front of them and takes their order. "Ok I'll have this right out." He says as he smiles at Ian a little longer than necessary. Ian smiles back and returns his attention to Mickey. But Mickey is not ok with this fucking waiter trying to slyly flirt with Ian right in front of him. Fucking asshole. Ian notices Mickey's face and asks "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Mickey feels bad that Ian thinks he's doing something wrong. 

"What? No. It's this fucking waiter. Just forget it it's nothing." He doesn't want to seem like some jealous asshole, but this guy is working his last nerve.

They continue with the conversation when fucking Isaac returns with their food. He puts his plate down in front of Mickey then puts Ian's plate in front of him. And as he places the plate down he grazes Ian's arm, and Mickey just about loses it. He's clenching his fists like he's ready to punch this waiter. But Ian gives Isaac a look that shows he did not appreciate that at all. Isaac immediately moves and walks away without saying anything more. They finish their meal and Isaac brings their check. He places it down in front of Ian and smiles. Ian looks at the receipt and sees a phone number with Isaac's name. Mickey reaches for the check because he was going to pay, as he reaches he sees Ian writing something on the check. 

"Hey no give me that. I'm gonna pay. I asked you out." He says smiling at Ian. But his smile drops as Ian makes a face and hesitates to give him the bill. Ian relents and gives Mickey the bill and looks away. Mickey's eyes just about pop out of their sockets as he sees the phone number. 'Oh this motherfucker has a fucking death wish' he says to himself. But his look softens as he notices what Ian wrote under 'Not interested already have an amazing guy'. Mickey gives Ian a shy smile and Ian looks at him innocently "What you're all I want Mick." 

'Holy fuck I need to get Ian home alone right now' Mickey thinks.

Mickey pays for their food, and doesn't leave Isaac a tip, because fuck him. And as Isaac comes to pick up the check Mickey looks at him smirks and grabs Ian's hand then walks out of the restaurant with his red head.

“So can I walk you you home mick?”

“Oh um yea actually I was gunna ask if you want to come back to my place, you know for a drink or whatever.”

“Sound great, let’s go.

They walk quickly not talking much but constantly bumping hands as they go finally reaching the front steps of his house.

So umm come on in, Mandy’s out with her skank friends tonight so feel free to have a seat anywear and I’ll grab the drinks.”

They head inside while ian takes a seat on the couch and Mickey walks into the kitchen to grab the beers popping the tops and walking back to the living room and handing ian his beer, while Mickey sits next to him close enough to touch knees with Ian and sending that jolt of energy up His spine again.

Ian sits up straight taking his beer and setting on the table while looking at Mickey and clearing his throat.

“So thanks for dinner Mickey I had a really good time.”

“Yea I did as well and besides I felt really bad about not texting you back sooner, but I’m glad I did cause I kinda really like you.”

“Well I kinda really like you to mick and You know you don’t have to be jealous of anybody else, I don’t want anyone besides you, your all I can think about,” scooting closer now and removing Mickeys beer from his hands and placing it on the table next to his. Taking his hand now up to caress Mickeys cheek softly while running his thumb along Mickeys bottom lip. “You have the sexiest mouth Mickey I just can’t get enough off your lips.” Mickey gulps hard and opens his mouth to let Ian’s thumb in. Ian loses his train off though the moment Mickey mouth starts to suck on Ian’s thumb and flicking the tip of it with his tongue like he’s sucking it off.

ian is breathing so hard right now he thinks he might pass out from the sheer amount of pleasure he is feeling, he has never in his life seen something so sexy.

“Fuck Mickey, your so Goddamn sexy please kiss me already.” 

Mickey stops sucking his thumb and pushes him back while straddling his lap and grinding down hard enough to feel how hard ian is and kisses him fast opening his mouth loving Ian’s taste. 

“Fuck you feel big, Jesus Ian.”

“Yea, omg Mickey, god I want you.”

Ian suddenly grabs Mickeys hair rough and pulls back to expose his neck and starts to lick and suck hard enough to make marks, suddenly he lifts Mickey up and puts him down on to the couch onto his back lifting Mickeys leg so he can have a better angel to grind his cock against his. 

“Fuck ian you feel so, just please,”

“What mick tell me. I’ll do anything.”

“Just, just don’t stop.”

Ian continues to kiss him now making his way down Mickeys chest and stomach lifting his his shirt up to reveal the pale skin and suck a mark on his hipbone, and tweak his right nipple with his other hand. ian can feel Mickey shaking and breathing hard now. “Shhhh just relax, I got you.” Ian slowly unbuttons Mickeys jeans nudging him to lift up so he can slid them down.

“Can I mick?”

“What?” Mickey looks down at ian confused 

“can I suck you off, please I just I want you so bad Mickey, I just wanna make you feel good.”

“Fuck, ahhh yes just fuck.”

“Ok I got you just lay back for me and let me take care of you, it’s going to be so good.”

Mickey lays back coving his eyes with his arm breathing so fast as Ian pulls down his boxers and his dick springs free into the cool air, he gasps and runs his hand thur Ian’s hair pulling at it as he finally feels him licking his cock from base to tip.

“Holy fucking shit ian.”

Ian smiles around his cock licking the pre come from the tip bobbing up and down like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted, in reality it most definitely is the best thing he’s ever tasted. 

Mickey has lost his mind at this point, this is the best blow job of his life, ian keeps doing this thing with his tongue that’s making him shiver and keeping it hard to not cum any second now.

Ian is now deep throating and coming back up and howling his cheeks at the tip and swirling his tongue and playing with his balls one at a time.

“Ian, fuck I’m close, so close.” Mickey can feel that pull in his balls now and his stomach is tensing up and his legs are shaking so bad.

“Just let go mick, I want you to cum in my mouth, can you do that for me?”

“ye.... yess Just shit.”

Ian goes down and all the way till his nose is in the black pubs and swallows hard and that’s it Mickey is coming down his throat so hard and fast gripping ians hair tight and seeing stars, while ian swallows it all licking him clean and tucking him back into his boxers.

“You ok mick?”

“Yea, Yea I’m good I just ah I just need a second to recover, what the fuck was that man, I’ve, I mean shit that was fucking good.”

“Well I did aim to please.” Ian says laughing 

“Fuck you man, cocky much.”

“Well I think yes actually.” 

“Yea alright thought guy, that was pretty fucking good, great actually and ah I’m thinking I should return the favor, you know it’s only fair.” 

“Mick no you don’t have to, I just really wanted this to be about you tonight.”

“Yea well maybe I wanna make you feel as good as you made me feel, but umm I do have an idea, stand up and face me.” Mickey situates himself on the couch now sitting up to face ian.

Ian slowly stands up while Mickey stays seated reaching up under Ian’s shirt feeling the hardness underneath, “Your really fucking hot ian, like sexy as shit man.” Mickey takes Ian’s belt and takes it off then undoes his zipper pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles in one movement, Ian is literally on fire and Mickey has not even touched him yet. Mickeys mouth drops open when he’s sees the most perfect cock he’s ever seen, hard and long, pink tip dripping with precum.

“Holt shit your cock is just, fuck.”

“Mickey please, I need you to touch me or something I’m so fucking hard it hurts.”

“Mickey takes ians cock in his hand and blows cool air on the tip making ian shiver.”

“Mmmm god I need it Mickey I’m already so close.”

“I’m gunna take care of Ian don’t worry your definitely going to cum soon, but I need you to do something for me.” “what? I’ll do anything please.” “Alright I want you to grab you cock and jack off into my mouth, can you do that ian, hmmmm?”

“Yes I can, I need it so bad.”

Ian grabs his cock and starts to flick his wrist moving his hand back and forth and grabbing Mickeys hair tightly with his other.”

“ looking down at Mickey with lust blow eyes. “You want me to cum in that pretty mouth of yours Mickey hmm, so fucking sexy.”

“Fuck Yea I want that ian, mmm you look so good jacking off in my mouth with that big dick.”

Mickey grabs ian but the back of his legs pulling him closer opening his mouth wide with his tongue out.”

Ian is so close now moving fast flicking the tip of his cock on Mickeys chin and lips moaning, while Mickey licks the tip of his cock and massaging Ian’s balls now, with one last hard pull he is coming hard in Mickeys mouth and down his chin while chanting Mickeys name over and over.

“Mmmmm tastes so good, fuck that was hot.” Licking his lips.

“Yes, Yes it most definitely was Mickey wow.”

Ian gets himself together and takes a seat next to Mickey clearing his throat ready to say what really been on his mind all night now.

“Hey is it cool we talk for a minute, nothing bad I promise, just something I have wanted to say all evening and well I guess now seems ok to do it, just don’t say anything till I’m finished ok mick.”

“Ok, umm yea, you ok tho?”

“Yea definitely just listen, ok here it goes. Listen mick I really like you, like a lot and I just want you to know That, but when I met you, I just I felt this feeling that I have never felt before, the only way for me to describe is that I can't stop thinking about and that I really want to be there for you mick.”

”I know that your heart is broken but please let me help you mend It. I want you to know that my heart is yours to take if you will have it. I promise to make your heart beat faster and to fill your stomach with butterflies as best I can, as cheesy as that may sound but its true.” 

” I can promise you that I will help clean up all the scars and cuts that others have put on you especially Joel and I won’t let the broken past that you talk about weigh you down anymore. I don't know what this is Mick but I just feel this gravitational pull towards you.”

”I promise to be gentle with your heart. Your past left you sensitive and weakened by Joel who ran over your every word, but I can promise to listen to you when you are angry. I promise to shower you with kind words, and never make you wish you never had met me.”

”I hope I'm not scaring you away with all of this Mickey I just want you to see that I'm different and that I will do what ever it takes to make you happy, I just need you give me a chance. Can you do that mick, can you give me a chance?”

“Wow.”

“Wow, good or wow bad?”

“No umm wow good man, I’m just wow, I have never had any one say that shot to me before, but fuck ian yes, yes I wanna give you a chance I mean hell yes.”

Ian grabs Mickey by the back of his neck and kisses him hard.

“You don’t know how happy that makes me Mickey.”

“Yea well I’m pretty fucking happy to right now, so ah if you wanna hang for bit and watch a movie.”

“Yea let’s do that.”

They settle back and cuddle up to watch a movie completely happy and can’t wait to see where this takes them next.


	14. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a five month time jump in this chapter and sexy time so enjoy

Chapter 14

It's been 5 months that he and Ian have been dating now and he could not be happier, they have been on many dates and Ian is so sweet and fun and holy shit does that man know how to fuck like right now he and Ian are in his bed while he is riding his boyfriends cock like he's in the rodeo, mickeys head is thrown back, mouth open breathing hard and moaning.

”Fuck Mickey look at you, so fucking sexy riding me like this, Mmmm shit baby.”

”Yes Ian, you feel so good, always know how to fuck me and fill me up with that big cock, please touch me.”

Ian suddenly grabs mickeys hips with his big hands and flips him onto his back, pounding into Him like his life depends on it.

”I just can't get enough of you mick, your just mmmm shit you're so wet and tight.”

Ian continues his brutal pace hitting mickeys prostate over and over, him and Mickey are so slick with sweat right now from the heat of the summer. There is just this energy between them this look they get when there fucking, it's like pure bliss.

”Mmmm close baby, I need you to touch me, please get me off ian, I need it.”

”Yea Mick I know what you need and don't worry I'm going take care of you.”

They are both a moaning mess right now, Mickey is so close now with Ian hitting his spot over and over, without a word Ian reaches up and puts his hand around mickeys throat squeezing lightly constricting his airway just slightly.

”Just let go, Mick, cum for me, you can do it baby cum on me.”

With one last push on his prostate mickey cums hard seeing spots and grabbing at ians back leaving marks while spilling his load onto his stomach and chest.

”FUCK Ian, omg so good.”

”Yes,” Ian lets out and angles away from mickeys spot chasing his orgasm, with five more thrusts he is spilling into the condom while mickey strokes his hair whispering cum for me in his ear and your so good, you turn me out every time.

Ian roles off Mickey tossing the condom in the trash and grabbing a Kleenex to clean mickey up, laying beside him.

”Ok I know I say this everytime, but holy fuck that was good like you have never done that to me before.”

”I'm sorry Mick did I hurt you?” Ian reaches to mickeys throat to make sure he didn't leave any marks, the last thing he wants to do is hurt him.

”Naw man I uh I liked it, I mean I did cum untouched, so yea I fucking liked and no you never hurt me, so stop freaking out and relax, you turn me out every time Ian, trust me if I didn't like it you would be the first to know.” He leans over to swipe his hand in ians hair and kiss him softly to make sure he knows it's ok.

”Mmmmm I love kissing you, Mickey, your lips are like a drug to me, I can't get enough, and I'm glad you liked it cause I did too, and um you know you could always do that to me as well.” He looks at Mickey blushing a little at his confession.

”Kinky fucker mmm, yea ok ill keep that in mind for next time, but right now I'm tired and need my beauty sleep.”

”Well you are beautiful and I would not want to keep you from that, so goodnight Mick.” Ian was so close to letting those three words spill from his mouth, he had been feeling this way for awhile now, he knows it's to soon to have these feelings but he can't help it, it just feels right. He just doesn't want to scare mickey so, for now, he will just hold it in. For now, he will live in this bubble of happiness with his boyfriend.

”Mm cold, get over and spoon me, man, you know I can't sleep without your long ass limbs over me.” Ian scoots in and drops his arms over him and kisses him between jus shoulder blades rubbing his half hard dick against his ass now.

”Again?”

”I can't help it Mick, you just do this to me.”

Ian slowly reaches around and starts to stroke mickey to full hardness, pulling moans from his lips and rubbing his ass against his now incredibly hard dick.

”Shit Ian that feels so good.”

”Anything to make you feel good baby, just keep rubbing that ass against me like a good boy Mick.”

Ian starts to thrust his cock in between mickeys ass cheeks getting a good rhythm going feeling that pull in his balls, he takes his other hand grabs mickeys hair pulling back and exposing his neck sucking a mark onto it.”

”cum for me a mickey.”

”yea fuck harder, stroke me harder I'm close.”

Ian slides his dick in between his ass cheeks a few more times and is coming in between the crack, and with two more pulls on Mickeys dick mickey is spilling into and hand. He cleans them up again and relaxes back over Mickey.

”So good mickey, now you can get your beauty sleep Cinderella.

”Ha fucking ha smart ass, goodnight Ian.” He says intertwining their hands together and falling peacefully asleep.


	15. WTF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a short update, sorry it took so long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should be up soon. Thank for everyone’s patience

Chapter 15

Ian slowly wakes up to the morning light shining into the bedroom onto his face, opening his eyes slowly to get used to it, while he is still spooning Mickey kissing in between his shoulder blades, God he wants to tell him how much he loves him, but he's not sure how Mickey would take it so he will still not say anything. 

Mickey slowly wakes up and moans and starts to move a little feeling Ian’s lips on his back loving how it feels.

”morning” 

” Mmm morning babe, how did you sleep last night?”

Mickey rolls over to face ian and kisses him softly

”I slept like a fuckin baby thanks to you wearing my ass out last night.”

”Yea,” ian says a little breathy 

”Mmmhmm”

”Aww babe your so cute in the morning with your messy hair and morning breath,” Ian says chuckling softly 

”Yea we'll your one to talk dick breath,” Mickey says playfully pushing Ian away. 

”Ya but it's your dick that it smells like, so I wouldn't talk if I were you, now how about you get your sexy ass up for some coffee and eggs, maybe I'll even blow you while we're at it” 

”Well I can't exactly say no to that now can I, mmm.”

”Well come on then, get your butt up and I'll go make the coffee,” Ian says getting out of bed and heading to the kitchen while Mickey gets up to go pee and brush his teeth.

”Babe hurry up the eggs are getting cold.” 

”Alright hold your fucking horse's man I'm coming, damn man.” Mickey yells out from the bathroom.

”Mmm smells good, I'm fuckin starving,” Mickey says stepping into the kitchen looking up to see Ian in nothing but his boxers shorts cooking the eggs.

”Fuck, ” Mickey whispers coming up behind ian while reaching around to palm his cock thru is his boxer shorts making Ian moan.

”Shit babe, I thought you were hungry?” 

”Mmstarvin, but right now I'm hungry for your cock man,” Mickey says as he pulls man's underwear down to his ankles spinning him around to face Ian grading his dick stroking it to full hardness his mouth watering at the site of it, ready to get it in his mouth, dropping to his knees blowing on the head of his cock making Ian shiver with anticipation, while he fists Mickey's hair hard. Mickey takes the head into his mouth and starts to suck it while licking the tip and blowing once more on the head. 

”Fuck, Mick feels amazing,” Ian says griping Mickey hair tighter in his first starting to push Mickeys mouth down further, making Mickey moan around him.

”Mmm, I love watching your pretty lips sucking me down, so good baby sucking my big cock like this.”

Mickey is so painfully hard right now, but he's not worried about that, right now he just wants his boyfriend's cum down his throat. He starts sucking faster deepthroating him as best he can while playing with his balls, making sin moan and fuck his mouth.

”So close babe, don't stop.”

Just as Mickey could feel Ian righting his grip in his hair about to come a loud knocking comes at the front door making Mickey pull away making Ian whine at the loss of mickeys mouth.

 

”The fuck is that this early?” Mickey says irritated.

”Who cares,” Ian says trying to pull Mickey back to sucking his dick. ”Just ignore them, babe, they go away.”

Just as Mickey was about to put it's dick back in his mouth the knock came again louder making Mickey stand up and head to the front door.

”Whoever this is it better be fuckin important”, he yells opening the front door not expecting to see who was there.


	16. Jealous

Ch 16

”What the fuck” Mickey says as he sees Joel at the front door. “The fuck you doing here Joel?” Mickey spits out. Just as Joel was about to talk Ian comes up behind Mickey holding his hips and kissing his shoulder not seeing who is standing in front of Mickey yet and whispers “come back and finish what you started babe I'm still hard as fuck.” Mickey clears his throat and turns to Ian making him look up now seeing who’s at the front door. Ian looks up to see Joel staring wide eyed at them. He rolls his eyes and walks away because he’s getting pretty fucking tired of this douchebag coming around. He expects to hear Mickey behind him, but what he hears is the door closing and Mickey stepping to the other side of it. Ian’s blood is boiling.

“What are you doing here, man, you need to go.” Mickey says.

Joel runs a hand down his face and shifts his feet. “I just wanted to talk to you. See how you were doing.” 

“I’m fine, I’m more than fine, I’m happy.” Joel’s face falls as he hears those words from Mickey. He knew his chances of getting him back were slim, but he figured he’d try one last time. Joel had come to realize that he had fucked up majorly by cheating on Mickey. His heart was still broken for him, he still needed and wanted him in his life. But he knew as he stood there looking at Mickey, that any feelings Mickey had for him had completely vanished. And that hurt so much. He had lost him forever. As he had made his way over to his house he’d figured they would talk, and that Mickey would have gotten all the anger out of his system. That the red head had just been a rebound, someone to fuck around with while his broken heart was mending, and that eventually he would come back to him. But as he had stood on the other side of that door, he realized that he was so completely, and utterly wrong. The red head was not a rebound, he was here to stay and Mickey was in love. And not the way that he had cared for Joel, but gut twisting, stars in your eyes, heart bursting type of love. There really wasn’t more for him to say or do, but he still felt he had to try.  
“I miss you” he says as he reaches to stroke Mickey’s arm. Mickey shrugs his arm back from him. 

“You really need to stop. Stop everything, Joel. Stop coming around, stop calling, stop going to my work. It’s done.” He says motioning between them “We’re done. I’m with Ian and he makes me happy. You have to go and don’t come back. There will never be an us again.” And with that he turns around, opens the door and walks inside. Joel stands there staring at the closed door. He wants to scream, bang on the door, and beg for forgiveness. He wants to yell and cry like a petulant child that can’t have what he wants. He knows if he does it will all be for nothing becuase the most heartbreaking thing for him was that Mickey wasn’t mad at him, he no longer saw that hurt in his eyes. Mickey Milkovich was done with him. In love with another man. Never to return to him again. And he had no one to blame but himself.

Ian hears Mickey walk back inside the house. He still feels extremely angry about Joel just showing up to MIckey's house like that out of the blue and wondering why Mickey didn't seem more surprised he was there.

Mickey makes his way over to Ian, who’s standing by the kitchen counter, and wraps his arms around his waist.

”So where were we before that dumb shit stopped by mmmm?” Mickey says trying to get Ian to smile. He knows he’s angry but doesn’t want his ex coming between them.

”Fuck you, Mickey,” Ian yells pushing Mickey back a little.

”The fuck, Ian.” Mickey spits out surprised by Ian’s reaction. 

”Why the fuck was he here Mick, hmm, cause you didn't seem too fucking upset that he just showed up, almost like you didn't mind him being here.”

”Fuck you, Ian, I know you're not trying to fuckin insinuate that I asked him here, cause if so we got a big fucking problem then.”

”Oh really, well we got a problem then mick, cause I got a real problem with that asshole showing up here trying to talk to you.” Ian says moving towards Mickey making him run into the counter of the kitchen.

”So if we got a problem what fuck you going to do about it, tough guy?” Mickey spits out with clenched fists trying to get around Ian.

”Naw I don't think so Mick.” Ian says grabbing Mickey and bringing him into a biting kiss all teeth and tongue biting his bottom lip hard drawing blood.

”Fuck, ” Mickey says pushing ian back roughly. ”The hell is wrong with you man, one minute your fucking yelling and the next your fucking kissing me.”

”Shut the fuck up and turn around.” Ian orders voice low and serious. 

”Don't fucking tell me what to do Ian, I'm not in the mood for this shit right now.”

Mickey tries to step away again only to have Ian grab him and turn him around pulling his boxers off and kicking Mickey's legs open wide making Mickeys breath hitch in arousal. Mickey still tries to protest but Ian is having none of that shit right now.

“Now put your hands up and don’t move, you hear me mick?” Ian asks pulling MIckeys head back by his hair exposing his neck so ian can suck on it, licking and biting making Mickey moan like he’s a virgin.

“Tell me I'm yours, Mickey.” 

”Fuck off man and just get on me already Ian.”

”You don't get to tell me what to do mick, now fucking tell me who's cock this belongs to,” Ian says low and husky into Mickey's ear while spreading his ass apart pushing a dry finger to his hole making Mickey buck into the countertop moaning.

”Mine man it's mine Ian, fuck,” Mickey says bitting his bottom lip hard.

Ian drops to his knees spreading Mickey ass cheeks wide and starts liking into his pink tight hole getting him as wet and slick as he can for the pounding Mickey is going to get. 

”God Ian don't stop, fuck it feels so good I'm going to come, please let me come,” Mickey asks on shaky legs begging for release

”Mmmm no I don't think so, you're not going come without my permission or touching yourself, you hear me?” Ian asks spanking Mickeys ass hard making it jiggle 

”The hell man I was so close, fuck.”

”open your mouth and suck.” ian orders sticking his fingers in Mickey's mouth to get them wet then reaching in between his ass sticking two fingers into his right hope to get him ready.

”You ready for my cock mick, hmm tell me I wanna hear you, baby.”

”Yes, do it, man, fuck me”

Ian takes his dick in his hand spitting on his dick to get it ready and thrusting hard into Mickey making him Buck into the counter in front of him. 

”Your ass is always so tight baby, you feel so good around my cock, tell me, Mickey tells me hmm did he ever fuck you like I do, did he make you come so hard without touching your dick, could he make you scream like I do, tell me.” Ian pulls Mickey back by his neck making Mickey gasp slightly.

”Shit fuck, no man only you, only you can fuck me this good, suck my cock so good, fuck ian harder don't stop.”

”Yea that's what I thought,” Ian says pulling out and shoving Mickey onto the kitchen table sweeping everything off pulling him onto it and pushing his cock back in spreading his legs wide watching his cock go in and out of his boyfriends perfect pink right hole while Mickey's dick bobs up and down on his belly. Ian knows Mickey is close by the way he is biting his lip and closing his eyes and grabbing onto Ian’s wrists hard.

“open your eyes MIckey, tell me what you want baby.”

“I wanna come, please ian I’m so close please let me come.” Mickey is begging now looking at ian letting him know what he wants right now.

Ian reaches up to Mickeys neck with his right hand while his left is on MIckeys hip grabbing so hard he’s sure he’s going to leave a bruise. Squeezing lightly around his neck making MIckeys eyes roll back in pleasure, Mickey takes his hands and scratches at his chest making Ian hiss but pound even harder into Mickey prostate bringing him so close to orgasm.

”That's it baby relax I got you, you look so pretty right now so open, ready to come, take me so well, come for me baby I wanna see you.”

Ian let's go of Mickey's neck and speeds up and spreads his legs wide pounding into him making Mickey go crazy.

”Fuck ian omg mmm shit baby I'm gonna come.”

”yes, babe come for me know.” with one last push at his prostate Mickey is coming so hard and shaking he spills his seed all over himself and Ian untouched

”Fuck Mickey, I'm im going to cum.”

Ian starts to pull out but Mickey stops him and says 

”Do it in me man, I wanna feel you.”

With that ian pushes back in and comes hard in Mickey ass without a condom for the first time and it's glorious. 

As ian is coming Mickey says those three words

“Fuck ian I love you.”

Ian slows his movements and stares at Mickey jaw open wide wondering if he heard what he thought he did. 

“You, you what?” Ian asks in disbelief 

“shit umm I umm, I’m sorry I didn’t.” Mickey starts to say it is cut of by ian kissing him.

“I love you too mick, I just wasn’t sure if I should tell you but omg I’m so happy right now baby, I love you so FUCKING much mick, so much.

“I love you ian , I do but right now your heavy so get off me.” Mickey says laughing 

Ian slowly pulls out watching his cum drip out of his boyfriends hole slumping into one of the kitchen chairs coming down from his high and he can’t believe how happy he is right now. Mickey actually loves him.

“Just so you know ian I would never cheat on you, I don’t do that shit, I’m committed to you and only you ok, I need you to know that man.”

“I do and I’m sorry I got jealous, it’s just I love you and i get jealous over him but I know you would never cheat and I’m sorry if I made you feel that way MIckey, are you mad?”

“Umm no quite the opposite actually, if your fucking me like that then no.” 

“Ok, I love you.” Ian says 

“Love you too you big dork, now let’s got cleaned up before Mandy come in and see us naked with cum all over the place.”

Both men get up, Ian chasing Mickey into the bathroom kissing and laughing.


End file.
